The Curse of the Shadow Shroud
by NefasSegador
Summary: It's Pirates of the Carribean, with a D. Gray Man twist. Follow Capt. Segador Animus and Allen Walker as they save the Governor's Daughter, Lenalee, avoid the efforts of Commodore Tyki, and defeat the Pirate Tyrant Damon and his crew of the Damned. (Warning: Oc's involved)
1. Welcome to Port Royal

**Welcome to Curse of the Shadow Shroud! Basically a D. Gray man and Pirates of the Carribean Parody!**

**Capt. Jack Sparrow: Hey! I don't remember ol' Jerry giving this to you?**

**… I'll give you rum if you leave.**

**Jack: You got a done deal mate!**

**Anyway, I'm going to be covering all the movies with a D. Gray Man flair to it just because it seems they seem to fit really well with each other. Though there will be times though where I'll have to finagle them together. Anyway this is basically the first movie, Curse of the Black Pearl, Allen! Disclaimer!**

**Allen: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or its associative characters. He doesn't own the plot either. All the Oc's all belong to their ****respective owners.**

* * *

A man awoke within the deck of his ship. His large black three pointed hat lay next to him. He groaned while waking up. He scratched the 5 o'clock shadow on the side of his face, lightly touching his famous goatee in the process. Checking to make sure the elaborate array of rings and solid metal cuffs were on right, he placed his hat on its proper place before looking over the edge of his "boat" to see his reflection.

He saw a man with long white and silver streaked hair. Some of it was tied back in low short ponytails, while the rest was disheveled and flung out in ever which direction, with the exception of a few long locks the covered his left eye.

He saw a face with many scars, most on the right side, and almost pure white from their healed over form. Black eye liner was still applied on his one seeable eye, as well as the tattoo of the grim reaper above his right cheekbone. A black and red bandana covered his neck and hung down his back. His hair held an array of stringed beads as well as two crosses, silver and the other gold. A large array of gold earrings on his ear.

A black coat, brown leather jerkin, white shirt underneath (although the white shirt wasn't that white anymore), his belt still held his good ol' pistol and sword. A red sash was hanging down from it as well, and finally a large decoratively carved knife sheathed inside his coat.

"Well don't I look beautiful today." He laughed to himself before looking down and spying his favorite thing in the world. "Rum! Huzzah!" He picked up the bottle only to find it empty. He threw it over board, as well as the rest he found until he found one half full and immediately drank it. Then he noticed some water was getting into his boat. Using his now empty bottle, he tried to bail the water out. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Standing up he saw bodies of hanged men.

Standing straight up, he took off his hat nodded his head in respect. Then he noticed a sign next to the hanged bodies. "All pirates will be hanged". He clicked his tongue with a thoughtful expression,

"Well mate, you should've told them you weren't a pirate then." He chuckled before noticing more water had gotten in the skiff. Actually now that he noticed even more, it was coming in at an alarming rate. "Well that can't be good." He said before quickly climbing to the topmast of his skiff. Then his expression brightened when he saw a town in the direction his ship was going. Striking a rather dignified pose, he began to make his way to the town's port. He kept his face stoic and straight as his skiff began to catch the eyes of many people working along its docks.

Then finally once the ship hit the dock, he took a single step and was now on the port's walkway. Smirking to himself he began to eye the ships trying to see which one fit his fancy for a new ship.

"Excuse me." Someone said walking up to the man. He looked up and saw the port's overseer. "If you're planning to dock your boat, you need to pay one shilling and tell me your name." They both looked at the now somewhat submerged boat. The man looked back at the port overseer before handing him three shillings.

"How about three shillings and no name. Got it ese." He smiled giving the man his coins. The overseer looked at him before turning the other way around. The pirate smiled before looking over and seeing a coin pouch on a podium. Then without further notice took said coin pouch before looking for a ship.

Inside the Governor's mansion…

Young Lenalee woke up gasping for breath and scared out of her wits. She subconsciously grabbed the necklace on her neck. Breathing haggardly she began to recall her dream.

"All the time. That dream every time." She whispered to herself before getting off her bed and taking her necklace off and looking at it again. "Why did I dream about the day I met Allen anyway?"

"Lenalee?" Her brother called. Panicking she began to put on clothes over her nightgown. "Lenalee? Still not dressed yet?"

"Sorry Nii-san, I woke up a little late." She laughed before her brother and maids came in through the door. "Oh. Good morning."

"Morning Lenalee?" Her brother laughed before the maids opened the windows and showing the bright lights of the afternoon.

"Oh. I must've slept longer than I thought." She laughed awkwardly. Then she stood next to Governor Komui who held open a large brief case. When the maid opened it, she was amazed to see a beautiful dress.

"Oh Nii-san, it's beautiful." Lenalee said before she and the maids began to help her into it. "But Nii-san, why did you buy me a dress."

"… Well I'd hope for you to wear it to Tyki's promotion. (Despite my better judgment)" Komui said while standing behind the cover. He heard Lenalee utter a gasp of pain. "Lenalee? Are you alright."

"Never better. Although this corset is rather tight." She said through clenched teeth.

"It's all the style in China." The maid added before helping tightening Lenalee's corset. Downstairs however, a nervous man with white hair and a red scar on his face paced anxiously.

He noticed a lamp on a wall and felt it was unnerve. Pulling at it however made it fall off. He panicked a bit trying to find a place to hide the broken lamp. He looked around and found that the umbrella holder was a good place to put it. The butler came by and gave the man a look before heading off.

The man sighed before hearing the sound of feet coming down a staircase. Walking briskly towards the origin of the sound, he made sure he held the package he had in his hand.

"Ah, Blacksmith Allen Walker." Governor Lee greeted walking down the stairs.

"Ah Governor Lee. I have your request." Allen said before placing the package on a table. Then without further ado, he took a sword out and held it to the governor. The governor took the blade and began to admire it.

"Fabulous work." He said examining the blade. Allen held out a hand as if saying "may I?". The governor nodded before handing the sword to Allen. Allen grasped it lightly before putting the base of it on his finger, balancing it.

"It's folded steel." He explained. "With a full tang length, and gold embedded handle. Perfectly balanced for naval officers, and best of all." He flipped the blade so it landed in his hand blade first, and extended the blade to the governor. "Very lightweight." The governor smiled at Allen before grabbing the sword and sheathing it again.

"My compliments to your master." Governor Lee praised. Allen looked up and gave him a strained smile.

_I made the damn sword though!_ The dark part of Allen's mind argued, but he kept it in check with a sigh. "I'll be sure to tell him." He bowed before hearing an old familiar voice that nearly brought a blush to his cheeks.

"Allen? Is that you?" Lenalee asked coming down the stairs after hearing the young Blacksmith apprentice's voice. Allen looked up to see Lenalee in the rather extravagantly beautiful dress. He bowed to help cover his blushing face.

"Milady, Lenalee. How are you this afternoon?" Allen asked hoping his long time friend won't see his red face.

"Oh come on Allen, you're too polite for you own good, much less a blacksmith." Lenalee laughed pulling him up. "Just call me Lenalee."

"Alright… Lenalee." Allen said with some awkwardness. Lenalee then remembered something important. Mostly regarding last night.

"Oh Allen. I had a dream about you last night." Lenalee said, much to the astonishment and embarrassment of Allen and Governor Lee. Although Governor Lee was trying very hard not to blow up on the poor blacksmith.

"U-u-uh, excuse me?" Allen stuttered out, blushing madly. "You dreamt about me?"

"It was about the first day we met." Lenalee explained. "Don't you remember? We met after we fished you out of the sea."

"O-oh. Yes I remember." Allen answered.

"Oh, look at the time." Governor Lee exclaimed before ushering Lenalee out of the house and leaving Allen a little flabbergast. "It's time to go to Tyki's promotion. Good day Allen." Then the Lee siblings left Allen, who looked a little forlorn as he waved bye to them. With a sigh he began to walk back to the Blacksmith's workshop.

The pirate began to walk towards a rather large ship. One of scale and many sails. There was one problem however though. It was a marine vessel, guarded by two naval soldiers, who happened to stop the pirate.

"Hold there!" One of them yelled, a man with blue hair and a katana instead of rifle and bayonet.

"Civilians are not allowed on this port." The other said, a man with red hair and an eye patch.

"Ah. I'll make sure to tell any of them about that now." The pirate said before walking in between them. However the one with blue hair used his katana to stop him.

"Hold it." He shouted gruffly. "When we said civilians, we said you."

"Ah me…" Then the pirate looked towards the large fort on the hill where the ceremony was happening. "Seems like a rather extravagant even happening there? Why aren't you fine gents there?"

"Well some one has to guard the HMS Crow. It's a good ship in her majesty's navy." The red head saluted looking smug. "Although why do you even want the HMS Crow anyways? It would make more sense to grab the HMS Noah. It's a lot more faster."

"Oh is that true?" The pirate said in acknowledgment. "Well I heard the Shadow Shroud is a lot faster."

"The Shadow Shroud? Ha, don't make me laugh." The Blue Haired one scoffed. "Are you seriously telling me that a ship raised from the dead with black sails and crewed by the damned exist? Ha!" However the one with red hair seemed to disagree,

"Wait Kanda. I've seen the Shadow Shroud." The red head disagreed. The blue haired man, Kanda, looked at the red head with disgust.

"Are you seriously believe that a black sailed ship raised from the dead and crewed by the damned exist Lavi?" Kanda scoffed, his sword now resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do Kanda. I saw it a while ago." Lavi argued soon the two began to get into a heated argument. One saying the cursed ship existed, while the other saying it doesn't. They both however didn't see the white haired pirate carefully sneak aboard the HMS Crow. "Hey! Stop right there!"

"Hm?" the pirate asked after seeing a hammer and sword pointed at his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked pointed the sword right at the pirate's face. "And don't bother lying. We'll kill you if you're lying!"

"Fine very well." The pirate sighed before ducking and moving out of the way of the sword. "I've come to commandeer this ship in hopes to sailing to the Black Order where I hope to pick up a crew and begin to take, steal, pilfer, and raid my measly black guts out"

"… I said don't lie!" Kanda yelled about to attack him, but Lavi stopped him.

"Wait, I think he's telling the truth?" Lavi said looking at the whitenette with new light.

"But if he is telling the truth, why would he tell us this?"

"Probably hoping that by telling you the truth, you wouldn't believe it as the truth, and hope to find out the truth by wondering what is or was the truth." The pirate said rather cryptically. "Truthfully that's what I was trying to do." The two men looked at each other, confusion written on their faces before looking back at the pirate with full interest.

"Attention!" One of the royal marines shouted bringing everyone to attendance of the promotion of Tyki. "Forward march!" Soon the men flanking Tyki parted ways and created a path that led to Tyki. There the Governor stepped forward and Tyki knelt before him. Pulling out the sword, he lightly tapped him on each shoulder before Tyki stood up and the Governor gave him the sword.

Elsewhere, Lenalee was standing near the old abandoned stone ramparts near the gallows, now just a decoration, trying to breathe. The bodice used in the dress kept pressing down on her chest and constricted her lungs. Trying to breathe she walked over to the stone structure and used it to steady herself.

"Uh, how are you Ms. Lenalee." Tyki said approaching her from behind. Lenalee didn't answer; she was too busy trying to breathe. "Uh, wonderful day this is right?"

"Y-Yes v-very b-beautiful." Lenalee wheezed out before toppling off the stone rampart and into the sea below.

"You know Ms. Lenalee there has been something I've been meaning to tell you," Tyki started turning around to talk to the Governor's sister before seeing something amiss. Lenalee wasn't there. Frantically looking around, he looked over the edge to see Lenalee had fallen over. "Oh my god! Ms. Lenalee!" He shouted starting to take off his coat when he saw her form hit the water. Many of the other guards and even the Governor went over to see what was amiss when they saw Tyki about to jump.

"Where's Lenalee!" Komui shouted looking for his beloved little sister. "Lenalee!"

"She's fallen to the water!" The commodore shouted as pulled off his sword and gun. He was about to jump as well but one of his soldiers held him back.

"No don't do it, the rocks down there will smash you solid. We'll get her from the port." He said before they all began to run down to the docks, hoping to save Lenalee.

* * *

**Hope you guys liker his prompt. See ya!**


	2. Well I am a Pirate

**So thanks to this story, I've been rewatching the entire Pirates of the Carribean collection to write this. Lucikly I own the first three movies, so it should help speed along the writing. Either way, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own the Pirates of the Carribean plot line, nor the characters associated with D. Gray Man. He only owns Segador as of now.**

* * *

"And here I was, fighting for my life against hordes of cannibals of all sorts of shapes and sizes. The only thing between freedom and me was they. So I-" Segador told the two soldiers before they all heard something plop and hit the water. Turning around they saw a woman in a white dress begin to sink into the water. "¿Que inferno?"

"It's the Governor's sister, Lenalee!" Lavi shouted, supplementing Segador mind. "She's in the water!"

"Well go get her then." Segador replied.

"We can't swim!" they shouted alarmingly. Segador only snorted before begging to take off anything that held any weight and handing them to Lavi.

"Oh for come on. Gah, then hold this for me. Royal navy you are…" Segador said handing Lavi his coat and hat before jumping into the sea. Holding his breath he began to swim to the fallen maiden. Grabbing her firmly by her shoulders, he began to swim upwards. Popping on to the surface he then pulled her on to the port, Kanda and Lavi running up to them. Segador now performing CPR on her.

"She's not breathing." Kanda said gravely. Segador just hissed before ripping off Lenalee's corset, allowing the poor girl to breathe. Coming up for a sputtering breath, Segador smiled before handing it to Lavi. He was about to congratulate himself before he heard the sound of foots dross behind him. Turning he saw the large array of marines, Governor, and Commodore. Ignoring his hat and coat for now, he then began to tip toe away. Hopping the over joyed Governor would ignore him.

"Stop right there 'hero'" a voice said causing Segador to freeze up in mid step. 'Mierda...' He thought before turning around and facing the extended blade of commodore Tyki. "I haven't properly thanked the one who saved Ms. Lenalee yet."

"Oh come now Tyki put your blade away." Komui laughed nervously.

"Oh don't mind me, just a samaritan doing what any passerby would do." Segador said waving his hands extravagantly. However this proved to be his undoing as Tyky grabbed one of his hands and revealed the "P" on the inside of his wrist.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Pirate." Tyki smiled before rows of muskets all aimed at Segador. Frowning and cursing, Segador then felt hard irons clap around his wrist by the commodore.

"Marine." Segador replied back cheekily. Tyki just gave him a bored stare before shuffling through his belonging.

"Hm...Pistol." Tyki said extracting the gun. "Powders wert" The sword. "I half expected it to be of wood." The knife in his coat. "What on Earth could you need a knife as decorative as this for!" Then his compass. "What the hell is the point in this thing? It doesn't even point north? All your stuff is useless."

"Well it's my stuff I want it back." Segador argued childishly.

"You are by far the worst pirate I've ever heard off." Tyki berated the captive man.

"Ah, but you have hard of me." Segador chuckled before Tyki turned to his men.

"Boys! Get the gallows ready, were going to hang a pirate!"

"No! Stop!" Lenalee shouted running towards Segador and standing protectively in front of him. "He's saved my life, can't he be pardoned?"

"Sorry, chica but that ain't how the world works." Segador chuckled before using the chain between his cuffs and grab Lenalee. "Now let me go or the chica chokes!" There was tense moment as the men all looked unsure of what to do.

"First I want the girl to give me my hat and coat back." Segador ordered as he made Lenalee shuffle around and made him put on his coat and hat.

"You're despicable." She huffed out as she jammed his hat on his head. He only gave her a toothy smile.

"I'm a pirate señorita." He chuckled before the lint Lenalee off him and at the commodore. Using it as a distraction he ran to along the port until he refuse a gangplank. Using it to shoot himself upward, he avoided the whim of musket fire that was about to hit him. Turning around he how'd dramatically to the marines.

"You nearly came so close today, but alas it was all for not. You shall all remember today, as the day you all nearly capture," then he paused for dramatic effect. "Captain Segador Animus." Then he turned around to see patrols of marines rush him. "Oh shit." Turning he began to runaway from the marines. Dodging gunfire as well as random pedestrians he came across. Running across a bridge he ducked out of the way by running into the town.

"I want that pirate found!" Tyki shouted as he began to lead men through the town. "Search every nook and cranny, I want him ready to be hanged by tomorrow." The marines nodded before practically tearing up the town looking for the pirate captain... Who at this tine was hiding in a hay bale and now sneaked into the blacksmith shop.

"Fantástica." He cheered before finding a hammer on a workbench and positioned himself so the chains rested on an anvil before hammering at the chains. How we a loud snore alerted him to another presence in the room. Turnign he saw the blacksmith, drunk asleep in a chair next to the goat that controlled the forge. Waling over to him, Segador waved his cuffed hands in front of the man's face. No movement. Then he stood up straight and yelled in his face. Still no movement. He then smiled and walked over to the mule, a hot branding iron his hand.

"Don't worry. This'll only hurt for a minute." He smiled before the branding iron on it's but.

Allen came back o the forge disheartened and a little angry. He went to the tavern to get drunk, only to stop and just came back to the forge after giving the sword to Governor Komui. Sighing sadly he put his coat on the rack before hearing the forge's mule walking.

"That's strange." He said to himself as he walked towards the mule. He quickly calmed it downed before hearing scuffling behind. Turning he saw a rugged looking man around his age, tripping over the sword.

"Who the devil, makes all these damned swords?" Segador swore before he felt a point press into his back. Turning he saw Allen holding his sword to him, point out facing the pirate captain.

"Well this is awkward." The pirate said straightening up and then backing up when Allen had drawn his blade even higher and pointed it at his neck. "This made it more so."

"You're that pirate that took Lenalee captive. Everyone is looking for." Allen said as he continued to press into him. "Why are you here?"

"Well for one thing, it's Pirate Captian." Segador replied before pulling up his cuffs. "And then there are these. And now if you will be so kind as to-" however he stopped when a blade was drew near his face.

"I'm going to bring you in. And prove myself to the Governor and his sister." Allen stated boldly pressing the blade closer to the man and locking the door. However it was knocked away by Segador's own drawn blade.

"Oh dear niño you are such a fool to fight me." Segador replied cheekily before Allen tried to swipe at his head. Then the two were brought into a furious sword fight. One style clean and postures, the other's messy and deadly.

"Who. Taught. You. To. Fight?" Segador asked before using he cuffs of the chains to block a swipe. It broke and now held his sword better. Parrying a swipe from Allen, they soon were up in the ramparts of the smithy.

"I taught myself. And made all the swords you see here." Allen said before the two jumped across the beams to get a position of the two. However it seemed Allen as well versed when it comes to uneven footing.

"Ah, it seems I've found your weak point. You're used to being on the ground and not all around. Now watch carefully." Segador scoffed before effortlessly walking on the beam. One foot in front of the other, Allen tried to copy his motions but less so. "En guard." And the two were at it again. Flashes of metal and clashes of steel. Soon once they were on the ground once again, Segador and Allen both heard the sounds of rapid and numerous footsteps running to them.

"Royal Marines! Open up!" They shouted. Segador deciding enough was enough then pulled out his pistol and aimed it.

"What! Are you cheating now?" Allen asked.

"Remember Niño, pirate." Segador said trying to aim for the lock, however Allen stepped in front of him. "Move."

"No. I'm not letting you escape, you're going to have to kill me to get trough." Allen answered defiantly.

"Oh for God's sake. This shot isn't for you now mo-" then a loud crack was heard as a bottle was smashed over Segador's head by the now awake Blacksmith. Knocking him out just as the Marines showed up.

"Nice job." Commodore Tyki said to the Blacksmith, not even bothering to give any consideration towards a now extremely peeved Allen.

"Tis not a hard thing." The man replied drunkenly before the Commodore turned and left. "Walker."

"Commodore Tyki." Allen answered very well keeping his face a mask of neutrality as they carried Captain Segador away in chains. As soon as they left and the Blacksmith went back to sleeping he only said one word.

"Dammit."

* * *

**Well Allen/Will never really wins in the begging of the movie, so I thought why not. Anyway, next chapter you'll be seeing some of your favorite Oc's from the Bloodlines and Counterpart fics. So make sure to review! It helps my self-esteem and confidence! Till then, see you all later!**


End file.
